MatchMaker Potter
by Dark Kaizer Ken-Wolf
Summary: Remus – Quiet, shy, kind and smart. Sirius – loud, clever, class clown, troublemaker. And then there’s James, sharp, sneaky, with a flair for matchmaking. SBRL, JPLE. Slash, AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If Harry Potter belonged to me then Remus would have been together with Sirius, and James and Lily would be alive and Peter would be dead and Draco and Harry would be together:D sadly, it doesn't belong to me, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Title: Matchmaker Potter

Summery: Remus – Quiet, shy, kind and smart. Sirius – loud, clever, class clown, trouble-maker. And then there's James, sharp, sneaky, with a flair for matchmaking. SBRL, JPLE. Slash, AU

Warning: Slash. Don't like don't read

Speaking "Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

* * *

Remus P.O.V

"No!" I yelled, starting to get rather exasperated.

"Come on Remus, _please?_" James whined at me.

"I said no James!" I rubbed my temple; I was starting to get a headache.

"Come on Remus, there's no harm in it." My red haired friend said.

"Not you too Lily!" I stared incuriously at her while she simply smiled at me.

"It won't cause any harm and nothing bad can come out of it, if anything you could be getting something _really_ good out of this!" Lily finished looking at me with a motherly look, if possible.

"See! Even Lily agrees with this, so you know it's a good safe idea! Come on Remus, give it a try, you might even thank me after!" James looked at me pleadingly after speaking.

"Oh…oh fine!" I said exasperatedly. I gave up, they had me cornered so it wasn't like I could do anything _but_ give up.

I heard twin squeals of joy and looked to see James and Lily holding hands together with starry expressions on their faces and I just _knew_ that this wasn't going to be fun.

"Don't worry Reems my boy, you won't regret this!" James clapped his hand on my back.

"Yea yea sure I won't! When, where, who and why?"

"Today at the park where the water fountain is at 7:00pm. I can't tell you who because that's how it works, but I can tell you that it's a guy, just for your preference and he's also bi. And before you start panicking, he's our age, give or take a few months. Oh and why you ask? Because I thought it might cheer you up some, you seem a bit down and lonely. Plus, I've seen those longing glances you've thrown at me and Lily when you thought we weren't looking and don't even TRY denying it!" James said the last part rather forcefully as he saw me opening my mouth to shoot a retort back at him.

"So then Reems, make sure your ready and at the park by 7:00pm yea? After all, you don't wanna let him down, right?" James grinned at me, the atmosphere clear and happy now, no trace of seriousness left on James' face.

"Come on, we'll walk you home. Besides, it's on the way to James' house, so its no trouble." Lilly smiled at me whilst clinging arms with James.

We walked out of the high school building, Orange Star High(1) and we were walking past the car park when we saw a bunch of rowdy boys, mostly jocks by the look of it, all definitely popular.

"Hey Jamsie! What's happenin'?" One of the boys, I vaguely recall his name being Sirius Black, one of the richest kids at Orange Star High. He has a sharp, angular face with shiny sleek shoulder length black hair pulled back into a ponytail with the most amazing colour eyes, a blue-ishy gray colour, very expressive eyes, by the looks of it.

"Hey Sear! Remember tonight, okay?"

"You got it!" Sirius winked at James.

They walked off, still loud as ever as I turned to look at James.

"What was all that about?" I asked curiously.

"Oh nothing much, just a little reminder." James said airily.

James has been my best friend for years, probably about nine years, and we've known each other longer then that. We both met Lily a few years ago. James was head over heals for Lily, and it seemed as though it was vice versa but Lily kept turning James down till one day he managed to rent out a horse from God knows where and had rode it to her house with a rose in his mouth, asking if she'd be his girlfriend.

She'd been so happy, please and special, special because something like that had probably never happened to someone else and because James had gone through all that trouble and effort of arranging it all, and because it was so positively romantic. She's said yes of course, and since then they've been together. It was also how Lily and I had become such great friends.

James Potter is 17 years old, he has light brown eyes, and dark, incredibly messy hair which can _never_ be neat, trust me, we've _all_ tried to make it tidy, it just won't sit! James has got a boyish look about him, and was a _major_ prankster, still is, just not as bad as before. Although I've always tried stopping him from really reckless pranks (not that it helped, he hardly listened to me) he's been better about his pranking, probably because of the newly combined efforts of me and Lily. Oddly enough though, he's put all his energy into matchmaking. Yup, you heard me right. I think it's because he was so happy that he and Lils were going out, that he was able to love, and be loved in return, that he wanted everyone to feel that feeling. So he arranged the matchmaking business. Its small, but very popular, he only arranged it for school kids and most of the school population come to him for help, and he sets them up. He's self proclaimed himself the "Master of Matchmaking", and we all dubbed his little dating agency 'Matchmaker Potter'.

Lily Evans, his girlfriend and my close friend, has been for a good few years ever since me and James met her. She's a bright girl, that Lily. She's got bright red hair and the most amazing shade of emerald for her eye colour. Lily is a responsible person, like me and _definitely _not like James; I don't think the word 'responsible' is even in his vocabulary! Mind you, she too has her moments and I suspect she helped James with his idea; the whole 'set Remus up with someone'.

And that leaves me to tell about myself. My name is Remus J. Lupin, as I've no doubt you've already realized. I'm 17, like James and Lily. We're all in the last year of high school, after this it'll be college. I have a pale face with amber colour eyes and light brown, tawny coloured hair that reaches past my ears yet finishes above my shoulders.

I love playing football, although you wouldn't think so from my build, I have a rather small build you see, unlike James, he's way taller then me, with a strong and bigger build. We play football together; always have done since we were kids. I also love badminton, so does Lily so we usually play together. I must say, my favourite past time is reading, I love it! Books are so interesting, each telling an interesting tale, so gripping that you could just lose yourself in a book for hours!

"Remus… REMUS!"

"Huh?"

James looked at me with a rather curious expression on his face.

"Where were you Reems? You were totally lost from us, what where you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing much." I blushed, guess I'd really zoned out there.

"Well, we're here now, so we'll see you tomorrow? And you have GOT to tell me how the date goes, okay? And make sure you turn up! Cya!" James waved at me, giving me a wink.

"Bye James, and if your good, I _might_ consider telling you how the date went! Bye Lily!"

Lily waved and yelled out 'Bye' as she and James walked off, James with a pout on his face. I laughed and entered my house, walking up the stairs and straight to my room.

I got into the shower and spent about half an hour there, then came out looking for something to wear for the 'date'. In the end I chose a pair of 'dirty denim' jeans and a blue top with the word 'Faker' written in graffiti.

I combed my hair and looked in the mirror to see how I looked, and pleased with my appearance, 'casual', I grabbed my jacket and went downstairs to kill some time since I noticed I had an hour left.

I made a sandwich to eat and went to the sitting room, put on the telly and flicked through channels, trying to find something to watch. I sat there for a bit, till I realized it was 6:45 PM and that I only had fifteen minutes to get to the park. I switched off the telly and put on the jacket and left the house, rushing as I didn't want to be late.

I got to the park with 3 minutes to spare and sat on the edge of the fountain as I wanted for my 'date' to arrive.

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

(1) Orange Star High is the high school that Gohan goes to in DrangonBall Z, and I just had to use it:D

oh and I might not have Peter in this fic, as I _really_ don't like him, but I might have him in this fic, depends.

I hope you enjoyed reading this! Second attempt at a HP fic, hope it wasn't too bad.

Review Pwease? I'd be ever so grateful if you did, and helpful criticism is always helpful, so long as it helps me!

Thankies!

P.S Thank you to Shiori-Haku for beta reading this!

!Aki!


	2. Notice

Hey all.

Just thought I'd write this notice as I won't be updating again till after September probably mid-September.

There's recently been a death in my family; my 4 yr old cousin was hit by a car. As of which, I'm not quite up to writing any happy stuff, or writing in general.

On a happier note, my bro is also getting married this month, so we'll all be quite busy with that.

I just thought I'd inform you of that so you'd know not to expect any updates from me until September.

Sorry!

Aki


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If Harry Potter belonged to me then Remus would have been together with Sirius, and James and Lily would be alive and Peter would be dead and Draco and Harry would be together:D sadly, it doesn't belong to me, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Title: Matchmaker Potter

Summery: Remus – Quiet, shy, kind and smart. Sirius – loud, clever, class clown, trouble-maker. And then there's James, sharp, sneaky, with a flair for matchmaking. SBRL, JPLE. Slash, AU

Warning: Slash. Don't like don't read

Speaking "Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

* * *

7:15 pm

Okay, call me crazy but I think this guy is just _slightly _late, wouldn't you agree? I mean, I can tolerate someone being I don't know, say five minutes late, but 20 minutes? I really think this guy is pushing it! In fact, if he doesn't show up in the next five minutes then I swear I'm leaving.

Guess I should recap? Well, let me see, I'm here, all alone in the park waiting for my 'date' to arrive, the 'date' that my _dear _friends James and Lily set up for me, and my _date_ is late!

Suddenly I hear someone humming to a tune I recognise, its A-HA's new song, 'Analogue'. I stand up and turn around, and see Sirius Black, of all people standing before me in tight black leather pants and a black top with red lines all over it.

He looks up at me and smiles, his eyes lighting up with recognition.

"Hey! You go to Orange Star High School, don't you? I'm sure I've seen you around! What's your name, mate? I'm Sirius, pleased to meet you!" Sirius outstretches his hand out to me which I numbly shake.

"I'm Remus Lupin." I reply.

"So you're the guy who's supposed to be my blind date? Ah cool, Jamsie's got good taste!" He grins at me.

"YOU'RE my date?" I ask incredulously.

"Um yea, why? Were you expecting someone else?"

I feel all hot and I just know there's a blush on my face. "Um, no, its not that, I'm just surprised that's all."

"Oh, that's alright then." Sirius breathes a sigh of relief. "I was beginning to think you didn't like me!" He laughs jokingly.

"Oh no, nothing like that." I say hastily.

"So then, you got anything planned?"

"Nah, not really." I shrug.

Sirius's whole face lights up and he claps his hands together. "That's excellent! I heard there's this wicked fair going on, we can go there! If you want to, that is." He adds on, looking slightly embarrassed.

I laugh at him and his face expression. "Yea sure, why not?"

"Excellent!" Sirius grabs my hand and starts running down the street, me running after him, both laughing for some reason.

It was at this moment that I thought; maybe this date wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Sirius's P.O.V

I gotta say, this kid is cool. I mean, the only reason I agreed to this whole 'blind date' thing was to get James off my back and prove that I wasn't a chicken. After seeing Remus, I think I made the right choice.

I mean, look at him! He's gorgeous! What with his pale face and tawny hair framing his face and light hazel eyes. Plus, he's got such a small, slight build, one that would fit perfectly with my body, I just know it! Plus, he seems really smart; I bet he loves reading books as well.

"So," I start conversing with Remus. "Do you like reading?"

He looks up with a slightly surprised look on his face, ehehe, bet he didn't expect that one!

"Yeah, I really enjoy books actually. My dad once told me that you can tell what a person's like and what their views our just from reading their book. Plus, I find books really interesting. What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, its nothing, I just kinda figured you'd like reading books."

"Oh really?" He delicately raises his eyebrow at me, and his mouth curves into a half smile.

"Oh, let me guess? You don't read much do you?"

I grin widely at that.

"Ah ha! You're wrong! Contrary to popular belief, I _do _actually enjoy reading, mainly books by authors such as Eoin Colfer, Philip Pullman and fantasy/serious life themed books, that sort of thing."

"Oh. Sorry." He gives me another half smile.

I laugh at that. "Hey, nothing to be sorry about! Its okay, lots of people make that mistake!"

We walk in silence for a bit till we get to the fair, where I promptly drag him into the queue, buying two tickets.

"Hey!" he tries protesting as I pay for his ticket. "I can pay for my own!"

"I know you can Remus, but I want to pay for yours. All right?"

Remus gets a kinda flustered look on his face before replying with a mumbled "Kay."

"Hey, look at that wolf teddy! It's really cute isn't it?"

I look to where Remus is pointing at and see a games booth, where you have to throw a ball at a bunch of glasses and try to knock 'em all down.

"You really like it?" I ask Remus seriously.

"Yea, it's adorable!"

"Well come on then!" I drag him to the booth.

"What are you doing?" he questions me.

"Winning it for you, silly!"

Before he can protest I pay the booth guy and get three balls, and manage to knock all the glasses down with one ball to spare. The man grumbles and gives me the wolf, which I promptly shove into Remus's arms.

"Happy?" I grin at him.

"You shouldn't have Sirius; I could have gotten it myself. But, thank you." He finishes off, looking rather hesitant.

"Its all right, I love treating people! After all, if I have so much money, I might as well spend it on the people I care about!"

I smile as I see him trying to hide his blush from me, and not succeeding.

"Well come on then! Let's go on some rides!" I grab his arm and pull him along with me to all the best rides in the park.

We spent ages in the park and we were both walking home, when I proposed an idea.

"Hey, do want to go to the park for a bit?" I ask him, slightly shyly.

"Oh, um sure."

"So, how did you find today?" I ask him, eager to find out if he enjoyed himself with me or not.

"It was fun." A smile graces his angelic face.

"Ah, that's good! I was hoping you would enjoy it!" I breathe a sigh of relief.

He likes me! He likes me! Woo hoo!

"Want to go on the swings?" Remus asks me.

"Yea, sure."

Sitting in the swings, I begin to rock back and forth slowly, and see him doing the same.

"The night looks so pretty right now, I love this time of night, when the sky is a dark shade of blue, almost black and the stars are all out, along with the moon. It's so… ethereal."

I look over to Remus and see him gazing at the sky softly, almost in wonderment.

I smile softly at him. "Yea, it's beautiful." I say, and I'm not just talking about the sky either.

He looks absolutely stunning on the swing, his profile cast by moonlight, his light brown hair falling in front of his face and his face holding such a peaceful, calm look, no signs of stress or anything.

"I better get going now, its getting pretty late." Remus speaks softly.

"I'll come with you, I'll drop you off." I offer, jumping off the swing, offering my arm to him.

Remus clings his arm with mine and we walk down the street and to his house like that, clinging arms.

"You know what?"

"What?" I look at Remus intently.

"You're not so bad. I mean, at first I thought this date was going to be a disaster and then I saw you and thought you'd be like all the other jocks, rude and hurtful. But you're not, in fact, you're pretty decent, plus, you're kind and fun to be around." Remus smiles at me, and I can't help but to smile back at him.

"Ah, thanks Remus. I knew you'd be a nice person right from the start, I could just tell. So what do you say to another date?" God, I hope he agrees!

"'I'd like that." Remus ducked his head low, and I laugh softly, not a malicious laugh, a genuine, friendly laugh.

I bring his face up to mine with my fingers and stare deep into his amber eyes, watching the flecks of gold dance in the moonlight. I inch in closer to him and kiss him softly, gently, a mere touching of lips and then kiss his forehead gently, moving back and seeing my Remus with his eyes closed.

"Goodnight Remus." I wave a hand in farewell and watch as he opens his eyes and smiles, touching his lips.

"Goodbye Sirius"

I smile at him and turn around, walking towards my house, a feeling of contentment and happiness filling me in what seems like ages.

I really like Remus, and I'm going to do my best to make sure I have him, and be able to look after him forever.

TBC.

* * *

First off, I owe you all a HUGE apology, as I've well and truly took the mick in updating this fic. I'm not making excuses, but I think it's because I've just been really caught up in the wedding, and then going back to school and having coursework and exams…

Just to make up for it, I wrote an EXTRA long chapter! So I hope you all enjoyed it!

I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter and your reviews mean a lot to me, so thank you!

Many Thanks To: Marauders4, Coolmarauders, Rena Lupin, Miranda, 0mrsprongs0, Sirius's Daughter, Suckers Love, SlashyKitty, D.A, Speechbubble, Nina, Heng Huo, Sunshine Pie, and Megan for reviewing!

Also, thank you all for your kind words and sympathy over the summer, it really means a lot to me and all your nice comments cheered me up somewhat.

!Aki!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If Harry Potter belonged to me then Remus would have been together with Sirius, and James and Lily would be alive and Peter would be dead and Draco and Harry would be together:D Sadly, it doesn't belong to me, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Title: Matchmaker Potter

Summery: Remus – Quiet, shy, kind and smart. Sirius – loud, clever, class clown, trouble-maker. And then there's James, sharp, sneaky, with a flair for matchmaking. SBRL, JPLE. Slash, AU

Warning: Slash. Don't like don't read

Speaking "Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

* * *

Remus' P.O.V 

I walk into my room and throw myself onto my bed, staring at my ceiling and sighing in content as I remember my date.

I still can't believe it was fun, and that I actually enjoyed it!

Sirius is nothing like what I'd first imagined him to be.

He's so…well; he's great, for lack of a better word. I mean, he's smart, funny, kind, thoughtful and really caring. Plus, he's hot, and has a gorgeous body.

I blush as I remember the end of our date, specifically when Sirius kissed me. I mean, yeah ok, it wasn't a proper long kiss or anything, but it was a kiss! Plus, he kissed me twice! Once on my lips, and then once again on my forehead!

As I'm lost in my thoughts of Sirius, I hear the music to the theme of 'Naïve' and realize that my phone's ringing. I look at screen and see that James is ringing me.

"Hello James."

"Yo Remmy! How'd the date go?"

"It went…good." I tell him, a smile playing upon my lips.

"Oh come on! It has to have been something more then just 'good!' What did you guys do?" I can sense James' excitement from here.

"Well, first we went to the fair, and we went on some rides, and he won me a really cute wolf plushie…"

"Really? Aw, how cute!"

"Ah." I blush slightly.

"Well, anyway, after that we went to the park for a bit and sat on the swings and then he took me home." I finish off, purposely leaving the kissing part out of it.

"Aw, he walked you home? That's so sweet! What happened when he dropped you off? Come on, gimme details!"

"Nothing happened, we just said bye to each other and that was it."

"Bullshit! Tell me what really happened or I swear I'll find that wolf plushie of yours and…"

"Alright, alright! Well, he kind of kissed me. Twice" I wince and hold the phone away from me as I hear cheering and…squealing?

"Um James, are you by yourself?" I ask, rather hesitantly.

"Nope, course not! Lily's with me! Plus, we kinda have you on speaker…"

"Hi Remus!"

"H…Hi Lily, so I guess that was _you _squealing?"

"You betcha!"

"What else happened Remmy?"

"That's it James, honest."

"Has he arranged for another date or anything?"

"Yeah, he has."

"WHEN!" I wince again as both Lily and James yell out.

"Well, we haven't decided yet. Gonna sort that out at school or something."

"You have GOT to tell us when your next date is, okay?"

"Sure, sure. Anyway, it's been a long day, and I'm feeling rather sleepy, so I'm gonna hit the sack, see you in school. Night you guys."

"Night!"

I end the call and put the phone on my bedside table and then get up and change into my nightwear, a pale blue T-shirt and white shorts.

I lie back on my bed and think about my date with Sirius, about Sirius, and about the kisses that Sirius gave me.

I sigh in contentment and drift on to sleep with a smile on my face, dreaming of me and Sirius together.

* * *

Sirius' P.O.V 

I enter my house with a smile on my face, remembering my date with Remus, and how cute he looks when he blushes.

Remus is special, I know that.

I think he is the first person who I've thought is special to me, I don't know what it is about him, but whatever it is, it makes me want to love and hold and protect him forever.

Love, it's such a powerful word, isn't it? You might think it's silly of me, and that I only _think _I love Remus, because a stupid teenager doesn't know the meaning of love and what its like to love someone.

I _know_ I love Remus. Maybe its not strong love, but I know it's the start of a very powerful love, and that in time my love will grow.

I just hope that Remus feels the same.

I change into my nightwear and get into bed, when the phone rings, pulling me out of my deep thoughts.

I look at the caller ID and smile as I see James' name on it.

"Yo Jamsie! Wazzup?"

"Hey Sear. So…I believe you have something to tell me?" I can just _feel _his grin and I grin back in return.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Details, man, details!"

"Weeellll, I _could _tell you, but it'll cost you!"

"Hey! No fair!"

I laugh quietly before talking.

"Don't worry, just messin'"

"So, what do you think of Remmie? Isn't he an angel?"

"Remus, he's…wow. I gotta thank you for setting him up with me, he's a really good person and I really like him."

"Excellent! Heard you two are gonna go on another date, hmmm?"

"Yeah, we are. How'd you know?" I ask, surprised.

"Weeelll, a little birdie named Remmy told me!"

"So you've already talked to him then? What does he think of me? Spill!"

"Well, I _could_ tell you, but on the other hand, I could just let you suffer."

"Ah come on James! Tell me!"

"He likes you. That's all I'm saying."

"He really likes me? That's GREAT!"

"Chill dude, you don't have to burst my eardrum yanno."

I blush slightly. "Oh, soz mate."

"Heh, it's alright. Well, I can sense that you really like him, so I don't think you need to worry about what I'm gonna say to ya, but I'm still gonna say it just it case. You hurt Remmy and I swear I'll hunt you down and rip your balls off, got that?"

"Um, yeah…" I answer, kinda startled.

"Well then, that's great! No offence mate. Just a standard warning, that's all."

"It's alright."

"Anyway, I'm gonna go now, me mam's calling, see you in school yea?"

"Yeah, sure. Night James."

"Night Sear."

I hear the dial tone and put the phone on the table and then get into bed, a smile on my face as I remember James' threat.

Guess he really cares for Remus.

I can't wait till I see Remus again, and till our next date.

Maybe then I can ask him to be my official boyfriend, that'd be so cool!

Of course, he'd have to say yes, but then again, who can say no to the irresistible charms of a Black?

I lie on my side and prepare to enter slumber land, with a very special amber eyed person staring in my dreams.

* * *

TBC 

Hiya! See,a quicker update then last time, wouldn't you say so?

I know, once again, rather short, but I wanted to post something fast, as I've got my exams coming up really soon, and I need to get in gear and start revising for them.

Which means that sadly, I'll probably be unable to update this or any of my other fics till after June 15th, which is when my last exam is.

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!

**Many Thanks To: speechbubble, SlashyKitty, lovly elley, Amberhawk, California smells funny, marauders4, Apathy Is My Middle Name, Sakuranbo Nayamu and Serpent91 For Reviewing! **

Your reviews mean a lot to me so thanks!

!AKI!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If Harry Potter belonged to me then Remus would have been together with Sirius, and James and Lily would be alive and Peter would be dead and Draco and Harry would be together:D Sadly, it doesn't belong to me, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Title: Matchmaker Potter

Summery: Remus – Quiet, shy, kind and smart. Sirius – loud, clever, class clown, trouble-maker. And then there's James, sharp, sneaky, with a flair for matchmaking. SBRL, JPLE. Slash, AU

Warning: Slash. Don't like don't read

Speaking "Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

* * *

Remus's P.O.V

I flick through the channels as I wait for Sirius to come pick me up.

Ever since our first date a few weeks ago, Sirius asked me out again several times, establishing us as going out and as us being a 'couple'. I still blush sometimes when someone comments on how 'cute' we look together or if he kisses me in public.

When we started going out he insisted on taking me to school and bringing me back, even after all my strong protests. I have to admit though, it is adorable how he cares, he's so protective of me, plus he tries to spend all his time with me.

It's really nice knowing that someone cares, and Sirius _never_ leaves me starving for affection. He always likes to bring me gifts as well, even though I tell him not to. I look at the ring he got me, a nice silver ring with amber set in the middle. He gave it to me claiming that it brought out the colour of my eyes and that I should always wear it. I have it on a chain which I wear around my neck, under my shirt.

I walk to the door as I hear a car parking outside, knowing its Sirius.

I open the door and get into the car, smiling as Sirius leans over and kisses me.

"Hi Remmy" Sirius breathes out after we part for air.

"And you couldn't say that before you molested me why?" I arch an eyebrow at him teasingly.

"Remmy! You know greeting you with a 'hi' is no fun!" Sirius complains with a pout on his face.

"It works for most people."

"Yeah, but we're not _most _people are we? I know you prefer my way of saying hi" Sirius whispered seductively in my ear before blowing in my ear.

I blush and watch as he grins satisfactorily before starting the car up.

"So what you doing today?" Sirius asks me, while tuning the radio.

"Nothing much, was thinking of going into town for a bit, I need to get a few things. What about you?"

"Well, I have basketball practise after school. Do you want a lift into town?"

"No, I'll be alright; I'll catch the bus there."

"Do you wanna go out this weekend?" Sirius asks a few minutes later.

"To the movies?" I ask, having already been to the cinema with him twice this week.

"Nah, something different. How about we go to Brighton for the weekend? We have a cottage there near the beach so we could stay there. What do you think?" Sirius parks the car near the school, turning to look at me expectantly.

"Sure. Sounds good."

I feel my heart flutter a bit as Sirius leans down towards me before pressing his lips against mine. I kiss him back and moan as his tongue slips through my lips, licking my tongue. I grab hold of his hair as he leans onto me until he's practically on top of me, moaning his name.

"Ahem"

We pull apart faster then lightening at the sound of the voice and look to our left where James and Lily stand, a smile playing across Lily's face while James is holding his stomach and laughing.

"Oi! What was that for? It was just getting interesting!" Sirius jumps out of the car, pointing a finger at James.

"You…you should have seen you two! I swear, you jumped like two miles when you heard me!" James gasped out between laughing.

"Why'd you have to go and interrupt our special moment?" Sirius pouts.

"I tried stopping him; you both looked so cute together! But then him over there wanted to surprise you." Lily pointed at James who had finished laughing by then and was slowly backing away from Sirius.

"Hey come on Sirius ole bud, you know I was just messin', no need to take it seriously" James put his hands in front of him as a surrendering gesture before gulping and running away, Sirius hot on his heels.

"God, will those two _ever _grow up?" Lily said, sounding amused.

"Nah, not likely. But I suppose, that's just one of the many things we both like about them isn't it?" I smile ruefully as Lily laughs and agrees with me, before both heading to the school building.

"So then, how are things between you and Sirius?" Lily asks me.

"Things are…good. No wait, they're better then good, they're great. It's just, I never thought I'd ever be feeling like this, so cared for and well, _wanted."_

"Don't be stupid!" I turn to look at Lily in surprise.

"Don't you ever try to imply that you aren't wanted Remus J Lupin, because you very much are, by me and James for starters."

"Thanks Lils." I smile at her, feeling heart-warmed at the fact that they cared for me. "But you have to admit, I'm odd. I'm shy, quiet and I don't like being in the spotlight. It's no surprise that I haven't many friends, and even more surprising that I managed to get a boyfriend, let alone someone like _Sirius. _Who would have thought that I'd be the boyfriend of one of the most popular heart throbs of Orange Star High?" I smile at the thought, thinking of all of Sirius' fans who must be disappointed.

"Don't put yourself down like that Remus, you're worth more then you seem to think you are. And if you were odd then do you think Sirius would be going out with you? In that case, do you think me, you and James would all be this close? You are amazing Remus, and don't ever forget it!" Lily punched me on the arm gently, smiling her mega watt smile at me.

I laugh and smile back, glad to have a great friend like her.

TBC

* * *

Hi! So, been a while since an update…Sorry! I was incredibly busy! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and rest assured, I'll be updating faster then usual as I'm on my summer break!

I'd Like To Say Thanks To**: Yaeko, Sakuranbo Nayamu, Dodo-Chan, Serpent91, Angelofplottwists and Marauders4** For Reviewing, Its Much Appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If Harry Potter belonged to me then Remus would have been together with Sirius, and James and Lily would be alive and Peter would be dead and Draco and Harry would be together:D sadly, it doesn't belong to me, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Title: Matchmaker Potter

Summery: Remus – Quiet, shy, kind and smart. Sirius – loud, clever, class clown, trouble-maker. And then there's James, sharp, sneaky, with a flair for matchmaking. SBRL, JPLE. Slash, AU

Warning: Slash. Don't like don't read

Speaking "Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

* * *

"Hey Remus."

I jumped at the voice, only to see Sirius standing beside me, a smirk on his face.

"What was that for? You scared me!" I yell indignantly at him.

"Aw, come on Remmy, it was only a joke!" Sirius pouts, making me smile.

"Shouldn't you be at practise?" I ask him, remembering that he had practise today.

"Nah, the coach cancelled, had a family emergency or something. You sticking around with me for a bit?" Sirius looks straight at me, eyes wide, with his bottom lip trembling, _daring_ me to leave him.

"Well, I was going to get a few things but I'll stay with you for a bit. Happy?" I watch him amusedly as he jumps up and down, chanting 'Yay Remmy!' over and over.

My chat earlier with Lily uplifted my spirits, and as I watch Sirius I'm struck with the knowledge that I really like him, and that he somehow always manages to light up my day. I remember a quote I read from a story somewhere, the quote being 'In this darkness, where is my light?' Looking at Sirius, I know that he's my light, the one who brightens my day with his light.

Its odd in a way, describing Sirius as 'light' when really, he's also dark. Physical, even his personality features somehow resemble the dark more then the light.

"Hello? Earth to Remmy, anyone at home?"

I jump again at the loud voice in my ear, blushing as I realize that I've zoned out.

"Sorry."

"What were you thinking about? Looked like you were thinking about something really intense." Sirius asks, peering at me.

"Oh, it was nothing…" I tell him offhandedly.

"Well, if you won't tell me, then I'll just have to get it out of you the hard way!"

I shriek as Sirius pounces on me, both falling onto the grass, Sirius on top of me.

I laugh uncontrollably as Sirius starts tickling me, ticking me furiously on my sides.

"Stop!" I gasp out, tears forming in my eyes as I laugh out.

"Tell me what you were thinking about, else I'll never stop!" Sirius stops ticking me for a moment in which I try to regain my breath, then he sits on me and starts tickling my sides again.

"Alright, I'll tell you! Just stop first!" I shout out after a minute of him ticking me, trying and failing to push him off me.

"Nope! You tell me first!" Sirius demands playfully, a smirk on his face.

"You! I was thinking about how much you mean to me in my life!" I cover my mouth in shock, not believing that I actually said that. Sirius stops tickling me, instead staring at me.

I look at him, a nervous half smile on my face, waiting to see what he says.

Sirius looks at me for another long moment, a smile beginning to form on his face as he leans down towards me to till there's a breath away between our lips.

I stare back up at him, a blush beginning to form on my face as I feel his breath on my lips. I watch as those lips move, and realize that Sirius is saying something to me.

"Aw, that's so sweet Remmy."

Sirius closes the gap between our lips and kisses me furiously, passionately.

I moan as I feel his tongue brush mine, bringing my tongue to life. I grab a fistful of his shirt as he continues to kiss me, biting down on my lip, and then pulling away from me for air. I gasp in air as Sirius kisses the corner of my lips, moving down to trail kisses to my neck, occasionally biting down on my neck, then lapping at the bite mark.

I writhe and arch into him, brushing our arousals together, wanting, _needing _moreI grind my erection into his, groaning as I feel the friction, and wanting to feel skin on skin. With fumbling hands I undo his jeans button and just as I'm about to undo his zip I hear a voice.

"Well well, what do we have here, a bunch of queers?"

Sirius tears his mouth away from me as I moan at the loss of his lips, sitting up to see him facing towards the new arrival, an ice cold look in his eyes.

"What did you just call us?" Sirius growls out, and only now I'm aware of what the male said, as I stand up next to Sirius, facing a boy I recognise as being in the year above us. Severus Snape I think his name is, with small black beady eyes, a long, hooked nose and shoulder length greasy black hair.

"You heard me, I called you queers, as in fags, queens. Why, I should report you two for horribly scarring actions."

I watch in shock as Sirius pulls his fist back and punches Snape in the face, hitting his nose.

"Sirius!" I cry out, trying to restrain Sirius as Snape gets up from the ground, the force of Sirius' punch having knocked him off his feet. I take a look at him and see him clutching his nose, blood pouring out of it, tears springing into his eyes.

"Y…You bastard!" He screams out at Sirius, pointing a shaking finger at us.

"You wait Black, I'm sure your parents will _love_ to hear what their precious son has been getting up to." Snape snarls, turning around and walking off.

I let go of Sirius, turning to look at him. I'm shocked to see how pale he is.

"Sirius, are you okay?" I say hesitantly, touching his cheek.

I'm shocked as he flinches at my touch, before shrugging of my hand.

"S…Sirius?" I stutter out, confused at his unusual behaviour.

"Leave it!" Sirius yells at me, turning and walking away from me too.

I stare after Sirius, afraid to go after him. I fall to the ground, tears in my eyes, trying and failing to keep them at bay they fall, rolling down my cheeks.

Only one thought crosses my mind as I sit there, utterly upset and hurt.

'Why Sirius? Why?'

Only the wind and trees were my listeners and none of them gave me an answer.

TBC

* * *

Its my birthday today so I thought as a treat I'd update all my fics today so here we are! This is probably my fastest update ever:D (Insert Cheesy Grin) 

Yup, decided to bring in good ole Snape, the villian. :D

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Many Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter!

THANKIES!

-Aki-


End file.
